Whimsical Moments
by Ochibi-chann
Summary: AU – Prequel to Conundrum and Sort-Of Sequel to Paradox. It was just another moment at the world's greatest hitman's household. Pure chaos and insanity. Paradox-verse: FemHarry.
1. Hitman's Household

****AN: So, this is a sort-of sequel to Paradox since this is certainly _not_ really its sequel. I already have it half-done in my PC and am currently trying to finish and fix it in light of my busy schedule. But, this is the _Prequel_ to Conundrum. I want to share this first with the readers. Since I am still not ready to make this into a proper story yet (not even sure if I can handle it), I am going to try my hand in doing some random one-shots. As you've already seen. This is an AU since I am not really sure of the circumstances before the Fated Day or after it had just happened. So the facts may be a little hinted here and there only.

_Please enjoy this chapter one-shot._

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

Precarious Situations

"So, what do you think?"

Harriet smiled brightly at him, holding the dark clothing in her hands. Reborn twitched, though his outward gait remained calm and composed. For someone who had been angry at the unfairness of his curse those months ago, his fiancée was sure taking too much entertainment in his stead. After the unnecessary drama and dispute that had followed the revelation of his curse as one of the Arcobaleno, the stupid woman had _vowed_ in her wizardry lineage that she would do everything in her knowledge to break said curse.

Of course, that was after she had tracked him down from his self-induced isolation after he had seethed and raged about the unexpected outcome of being an Arcobaleno.

Damn it, the world's greatest hitman had been reduced to a two-year old kid. A _two-year old kid_. Even after he had blackmailed Shamal into erasing his adult self from the records (and shooting the said doctor for even daring to flirt with his fiancée), Reborn had still not accepted this cursed life unlike some of his fellows. He had a _life_, something he now looked forward to, and this predicament had almost put an end to it if it weren't for the woman's supreme stubbornness to stay by his side.

Reborn had allowed it simply for the reason that he was a selfish bastard. And Harriet wouldn't let him get away until she had found a cure to his curse anyway.

So now, he didn't know if he wanted to shoot the woman or the clothing in her hands.

"It's… acceptable," He stated dryly, a barely hidden sarcasm in his cool words. But the woman just smiled at him as she pushed the clothing to his small hands, her green eyes staring at him expectantly.

His round, beady black eyes blankly stared at the black suit in his hands. Somehow, the woman managed to make it according to his now small size. He twitched again as he continued to eye it impassively, inwardly questioning his fiancée's sanity where normal people would be grateful at the thoughtfulness. If only he didn't know that Harriet was enjoying this too much in his expense, even after she had made the same favour to his fellow Arcobaleno.

Skull had been the first to demand it and had boasted to Colonello and Lal. The two then had tracked down the witch and grudgingly requested while Fon had been nice enough to give Harriet a China Tea Set in exchange. Mammon had paid her, no matter how much his fiancée had refused, and Verde had tried to commence some experiments about her magic until Reborn managed to threaten him with a dreadful future if the Lightning Arcobaleno dared to pursue it. Luce had been the exception since the Sky Arcobaleno was able to transform back into her adult form. And Harriet had only been too happy to make _baby_ clothes appropriate for their current stature.

It still didn't mean that he was fine with this. Even after he had calmed down from his initial fury, Reborn was still annoyed from time to time. Though, he had become more proficient at masking his ugly emotions.

"Good," Harriet nodded with exasperation, as if she knew his current line of thoughts. "That's the least I can do for now for my greatest hitman," Her smile was light-hearted with extreme fondness.

"Stop mocking me," He retorted calmly, though there was no heat or malice behind his words.

"Reborn, you know I wouldn't," She sighed as she stood up from her chair. "I already have Hermione looking at different Curse Tombs back in England and I'm not idle either," Harriet reminded him, a certain sharpness in her words.

He eyed the woman he had proposed to just exactly two months before the Fated Day happened. And as he observed the quiet promise in her eyes, the passion in her words, and the affection in her voice, he was reminded once again of the reason why he had done so in the first place. Where most people would have either left him or be intimidated, she had _stayed_. And for someone as simplistic as Reborn, that had been enough.

"Besides, I have an appointment in Germany this afternoon," She suddenly stated as she moved around the dining table of their house in Italy – something Nono had been too happy to acquire for him after Reborn had revealed their engagement. "I'll be gone for a week so I need you to watch over Teddy. You can have Iemitsu or Dino to help you but _no_ hiring bloody babysitters, Reborn." Harriet warned him with narrowed eyes.

Reborn just gazed back at her calmly but somehow still managing to express his irritation by his stare alone.

"You're asking _me_ to babysit a five year old?" He questioned just to be sure and had to keep a tight lid on his emotions to keep them from leaking on his expressions. "I may not be a kid but I am _physically_ a child too, if you've forgotten, Harriet." For some reason, he felt the need to remind her no matter how aggravating the thought was.

And there's also the fact that Theodore Lupin was a little hellion that Reborn would rather leave with Iemitsu to deal with.

But the blonde was sometimes too stupid to fall for the devious brat's schemes and Reborn was usually left to handle the consequences. Which was both bothersome and a pain when Harriet chose to get on his case. Not to mention, Hermione frequently gave him a headache with her lectures when Teddy decided that 'Papa' (or something he had called the hitman when Reborn was still an adult, something he still implemented even in his infant form) was too mean. He couldn't even threaten the brunette woman because she wasn't aware of Harriet's affiliation to the Mafia and his fiancée could be a conniving woman when given enough provocation.

"You're the one who insisted that Teddy should treat you as his father after we adopted him two years ago." Harriet reminded him too, something he regretted. "So take responsibility and I don't care if you have to do it in your infant body." The woman insisted with a slight frown, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you think he'll take me seriously in this form?" Reborn raised an eyebrow as he retorted coolly.

Harriet only smiled serenely with an odd glint in her emerald green eyes and for some reason, it made him uncomfortable.

"Don't underestimate him, you git, Teddy's a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for," She stated with a dramatic enigmatic tone, as if conspiring a world secret with him.

"Oh, I _know_ enough, believe me." Reborn merely responded darkly.

_That_ actually stopped the woman short, making her blink at him with confusion. Before she smiled again as she lifted him up into her arms, something he still had to get used to as he momentarily tensed in her hold. He was more sensitive in this form and he could practically feel the warmth she radiated from her very being as he gradually relaxed.

But he was resolute in his response and the hitman had to remind himself that it would do no good to lower himself into competing against a five year old boy for _his_ fiancée's affections.

Reborn tilted up his fedora hat (something he refused to part with) and glanced at his fiancée with his wide dark eyes. But the woman just grabbed her purse and coat by the coat hanger and put them on, before approaching him from the high table by the living room. She gently removed his fedora hat and combed a soothing hand through his dark tuff of spiky hair before tenderly kissing his forehead. The way she always did it never made him feel as if he was a child getting a kiss from a mother. Harriet's kisses were always enclosed with love, a silent promise, and a silent apology – something Reborn was hesitant to delve in.

"There's some ice cream in the fridge in case Teddy wakes up," Harriet informed him with a soft smile. "And don't hold back when dealing with him. I may spoil that little monster but I know him too." This time, her eyes sparkled humorously.

"I may go overboard," The hitman tested curiously.

"Sometimes," She admitted with a slight roll of her eyes. "But not too much, alright?"

"If the brat behaves," Reborn simply answered.

"I _mean_ it." Harriet emphasized with narrowed eyes though her eyes were still twinkling with amusement.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her his usual patronizing look, which would have worked better if he was still in adult form. But the woman still recognized it for what it was if the slight quirk of her lips said otherwise.

Something suddenly flashed in her eyes that was too instant for him to identify. But she immediately covered it up with another smile.

"Alright, alright," Harriet conceded good-naturedly. "Remember Reborn, _no_ hiring babysitters."

"Fine, now get going," He urged her seriously this time. "And be sure to be back or else the brat would whine my ears off." Though his words came out in a steady drawl, he managed to convey what he really meant judging from Harriet's widening smile.

_Take care and come back_.

"Duly noted," Harriet smiled before she exited through the door with one last wave to his direction.

Reborn watched as the door closed.

Now, he had to plan on how to endure the entire week with the little sneaky brat.

O.o.O

Reborn sighed as he watched his blonde student stumble.

He had managed to convince his fiancée in attaining permission from the Italian Magical Bureau to perform a widespread Obliviation Charm. Now, he had managed to completely erase himself from the records and now, people (except for certain selected individuals) only remembered the world's greatest hitman that went with the name of Reborn and nothing else. Sometimes, he was glad that he had a witch for a fiancée.

Unfortunately, Dino hadn't been among those 'certain selected individuals' due to personal reasons that Reborn would keep to his own.

"Ara," A soft childish voice stated. "You tripped on air again, Dino." Teddy commented rather unnecessarily as he blinked his wide amber eyes at the sheepish blonde.

"E-Eh? I thought my foot hit something," The blonde laughed nervously, his brown eyes straying to Reborn's sharp ones anxiously.

Reborn looked away and fought the urge to shake his head. He had only been gone for a year and a half and Dino was back to his clumsy ways. Really, it was as if he hadn't taught the brat anything at all. He would have to rectify that at the upcoming months (preferably, with much effective, though painful, ways to make the skill permanent) no matter how Harriet deemed his methods.

Even though Dino now somehow thought that the Reborn before and now were all and the same, it was kind of annoying to see that his student hadn't lost his jumpy tendencies in his presence.

"Do you need glasses?" Teddy questioned bluntly and fairly seriously with a pensive frown.

"No! No! My eyesight is fine! Though, that's thoughtful of you, Ted!" Dino smiled as he ruffled the five year old's dark tresses which promptly turned into golden blonde as soon as his hand left it, the hair not so unlike Dino's own.

"Are you sure?" The younger boy pushed persistently. "You might need those if you keep tripping on air," Teddy nodded decisively as he turned to the silent Reborn.

"Let it go because Dino's just a clumsy brat." Reborn remarked offhandedly, making said blonde smile a little guiltily.

"But Papa, he keeps doing it," Teddy argued petulantly with a pout.

For a reason Reborn refused to divulge, his son (something he still forced himself to get used to) had developed quite the possessive and soft spot for Dino. And the hitman would choose his own student to watch over Teddy on a fine day than Iemitsu. Though, there were downsides to that choice since Dino couldn't say no to the little rascal which served as the main problem in letting the fourteen year old blonde babysit Teddy by himself.

Not mentioning how it looked to others when Teddy called someone who looked younger than him 'Papa'. Even though the hitman was pleased with that development, it still irked him every time they received incredulous stares for it.

"We'll train it _out_ of him then," Reborn found himself remarking rather sinisterly and Dino hadn't missed the inflection if his pale countenance was to go by.

"Is it painful?" Teddy was quick to ask as he rounded on the Sun Arcobaleno with wide eyes.

"It could be, depending on his progress," He answered since there was no use in lying, knowing that the boy would understand. But he was beginning to suspect some signs of sadism on the five year old, something Harriet blamed him for after leaving the brat with him for months before.

"H-Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Dino yelped as he stood up from his seat.

They were currently in his kitchen with him and Teddy comfortably seated on the counter while Dino chose to situate himself on a stool beside it. True to Harriet's words, a chocolate fudge ice cream had been patiently waiting by the fridge. This was certainly a different setup (a definitely _homey_ feel) than what he was used to (though, maybe it had to do with this house being _his_) and Reborn found himself relaxing.

"_Who_ said that anyone can get a word in aside from your tutor?" Reborn tilted his hat down and gave the brat the foreboding vibe – really, Dino should have at least known by now that Reborn wouldn't take another answer other than his own.

"Can I watch?" Teddy cut in with round amber eyes. "Please!" He pouted again.

Reborn twitched and refrained himself from pointing a gun at the boy for even wearing such a silly and immature expression. But he did frown at Teddy.

"Close your eyes, brat, they're so annoying," The hitman merely commented and Teddy happily did so without protests.

"Why would you even want to watch him _torture_ me?" Dino groaned and had no qualms about admitting the truth in the open.

"Because that's when Papa is so cool," Teddy countered with a grin.

Dino gained that familiar expression when he inwardly questioned himself about why someone so 'impressionable' as Teddy would call a sadistic _baby_ like Reborn his father. And the hitman just calmly threw a spoon at the blonde's head.

"Just because I look like a baby doesn't mean I'm any less of a father," Reborn reprimanded coolly with a rather laidback stance, effectively contradicting his seemingly annoyed words.

"H-How do you do that!" Dino demanded with an anxious look, no doubt, nervously wondering how Reborn could 'read' his mind again. He was only good at reading people through their eyes, body language, facial expression, or subtle movements. Reborn already had Harriet to read minds for him, given a 'valid' reason for her to do so.

Reborn snorted to himself as he watched Dino's inane babblings.

Really, there were only five days left and _why_ couldn't Harriet be back sooner?

O.o.O

Harriet looked at Luna with wide eyes as they sat in an old-style restaurant by the outskirts of Hamburg, Germany.

"Have you ever heard of the _Tri-Ni-Set_, Harriet?" Those usually dreamy silver eyes were now staring back at her seriously and the dark haired woman wondered what she had gotten herself into since Luna rarely got serious over anything.

Then again, this was for Reborn.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	2. Day 1: Meeting Odd People

**AN**: I already told you that Whimsical Moments would be a collection of interconnected one-shots. So I've posed another one for you! Thank you for all of those people who liked this series! It's my pleasure to share this story with you as I've enjoyed writing them. And thank you for all the reviews that you have granted, it's really making my heart swell with joy.**  
**

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

Meeting Odd People

"Papa, are we allowed here?" Teddy asked solemnly and Reborn glanced at the closed eyes of his son.

They were currently on their way to the Vongola Base and since Nono had called for him and Dino was currently not available, Reborn had no choice but bring the little brat with him. Well, there were actually a few but Reborn just didn't trust them enough to handle Teddy. In fact, he planned on leaving the brat with Iemitsu as soon as he saw the blonde – which was why they were going to take a detour at the CEDEF division. Then Teddy could go bother the blonde and Reborn made sure to tell the boy that Iemitsu's alcohol stash was currently hidden behind a bookshelf (Teddy knew enough to work his atrocious machinations on said stash).

"Sure we are," Reborn replied blithely as the boy matched his quick small steps. "And what's up with that stupid question? You've been here several times before so I see no need for you to even ask." He reprimanded with narrowed eyes, just as Teddy visibly straightened and the boy's large amber eyes opened attentively.

"But didn't Mama just say that I shouldn't be left with Uncle Iemitsu if we're in the Vongola Base?" The boy insisted with his round, amber eyes that seemed to shine cutely despite the seriousness behind them.

Damn it, Reborn hated those large eyes with a passion. They were so large and seemingly innocent until the brat straightforwardly showed you his true colors. Not to mention, he could literally see his reflection in those amber orbs – his infant form – and his annoyance crept back with a vengeance. Some part of him couldn't help but suspect that it was intentionally done by the brat – after all, Harriet did mention that a metamorphmagus at a young age had more instinctual transformation than older ones did.

"_Close those eyes_, brat. Besides, something that you're mother doesn't know won't kill her," The hitman merely responded coolly, though his aura thickened slowly in silent warning. "Of course, that's assuming that she won't be hearing any of this." He stated ominously under his breath just as Teddy jumped in nervousness and instantly closed his eyes.

There was a tensed silence.

Then Teddy pouted and crossed his arms almost petulantly, but nodded his acquiescence. For a five year old, Reborn thought that Harriet was right – Teddy was too smart for his own good, and in this case, mature too. The boy might not act like it at most times but Reborn was a fairly good judge of character. He was just glad that the brat knew when to shut the hell up, in Teddy's case, he knew when not to ask.

Reborn blithely entered Iemitsu's office, looking for all intents as if he owned the place. Teddy tilted his head up and swerved a narrow-eyed gaze around the room, throwing a cursory glance every now and then.

Sawada Iemitsu was, unsurprisingly on Reborn's part, dozing on his desk where the man's paperwork were messily scattered. The hitman was just glad that the blonde had forgone over drooling. Reborn took a moment to stare at the Head of the CEDEF before fighting the urge to openly shake his head in dismay. He didn't let any of his irritation show as he merely eyed his colleague, wondering if he should just kick the man or shoot him.

He chose the former.

Reborn quickly jumped on his short legs and delivered a powerful flying kick to Iemitsu's face. The feeling of his foot colliding with the blonde's forehead was very satisfying, especially Iemitsu's loud yelp of pain. Teddy watched the proceeding with keen fascination – like that time Reborn demonstrated his sadism by dropkicking a random Mafioso who had offended him due to his infant form to make a point. To say the least, Harriet had not been impressed.

"Reborn!" Iemitsu cried out as he gingerly held his forehead from his position on the ground, where he collapsed from the force of Reborn's attack. "What the hell was that for? Couldn't you be a little gentler? Haven't you heard of being _polite_? You're in my office!" He complained as he dropped on his leathered chair heavily.

"You were sleeping on the job," Reborn merely deadpanned. "I think that's already lenient on my part, don't you think? After all, I could've shot you instead and Nono might even thank me."

"And you haven't changed a bit, still a bastard, I see." Iemitsu laughed it off just he usually did before which irritated the hitman. "But you're right, I guess miracles come in small doses. Harriet definitely needs an award for this."

"She's in Germany," The hitman answered the veiled question behind the words. "And I'm leaving her brat to you," He went straight to the point, his round beady black eyes boring on Iemitsu's intensely as if he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Iemitsu raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean _your_ brat?" He questioned and ignored Reborn's silence in favor of squinting at Teddy.

"Uncle Iemitsu," Teddy greeted with a rather neutral face.

Reborn didn't know just _how_ Iemitsu had convinced Teddy to call him an uncle. But he did become amused as the blonde let out a cry of joy before jumping over the desk to tackle the five year old into a suffocating bear hug. If the blonde ever tried that with him, Reborn swore that he would shoot Iemitsu where the sun didn't shine.

"Oh, Ted-chan! I incredibly miss you! Why haven't you stop by sooner? It's that father of yours, isn't it?" Iemitsu babbled as he squeezed the life out of the poor boy. "If only Tsu-chan was here, then you two could play together! He's my cute, cute son!"

The hitman raised an eyebrow. It was a wonder that Teddy hadn't complained at all about coming here. Because if he was ever greeted _that_ way, he'd make sure that the person won't have his hands to pull him to this situation at all. At that thought, he narrowed his eyes contemplatively at his son who now managed to escape the grip and instead stood a considerable distance out of Iemitsu's reach.

"I'm fine. Mama, Papa, and I visited Aunt Hermione these past weeks so we weren't able to see you." Teddy smiled widely and still had the will to be polite that Reborn had to be impressed. "And it would be _lovely_ to meet your son," The five year old agreed, his smile rather lopsided for some reason.

"Splendid!" The blonde man cheered as he clapped his hands together rather childishly. "I'll take good care of him, Reborn." Iemitsu promised.

"We'll be fine, Papa," Teddy nodded along.

With his eyes trained carefully on his son, Reborn didn't feel the least bit reassured. Not at all. Especially if he read the mischievous gleam from Teddy's partially opened eyes correctly. But in the end, he just shrugged.

After all, it would be Iemitsu who'd be dealing with it anyway.

O.o.O

Not even an hour in Uncle Iemitsu's company, Teddy had already managed to slip out.

Seriously, all he needed to do was keep the man occupied with his alcohol and paperwork to take away notice from his person. And he might or he might not have put some laxatives in the blonde's alcohol. Teddy might have been inclined to show mercy if Iemitsu didn't treat him like a retarded three year old instead of the genius five year old that he was. Papa's friend, Timoteo, had even admitted that Teddy was a gifted child.

So, instead, he took the opportunity to have a tour of the Vongola Base. Mama and Papa still didn't want to tell him about their real jobs in this place but Teddy would like to think that he'd manage. And he would see just what kind of people his new parents worked with.

Ever since Grandma Andy had died when he was three, Mama had been the one to take him in together with Papa. Though, Papa was taller back then and he would even carry Teddy around when Mama was dealing back with the other people in England. Papa often scolded him about things and even scared him occasionally but Teddy liked him very much. He didn't know why but he felt safer around him and was glad that Mama felt the same way.

Teddy often told his Mama that he was very grateful to be taken in by her. Because he didn't want to be with that sneering blonde man who insisted to have custody over him – he might not recall the face clearly but he was told that the man was called Malfoy. And he could also remember the way Papa scowled whenever that man was mentioned, just as Mama didn't seem to like the blonde man either.

But now, Papa had gotten so small. Smaller than even Teddy. He was smart not to ask because he could feel the darkening of Papa's aura whenever it was mentioned. And since Mama had told him about wizards, witches, and dragons, Teddy believed that Papa was simply cursed. And Mama would cure him. A kiss to the lips was out of the question (like that wizard tale Aunt Hermione had read to him once) since Mama did that on their anniversary (albeit a simple peck on the lips).

He also knew that Papa was powerful, even at his smaller stature. Papa still carried a gun and Leon around and he still had those glowing yellow flames in his hands just like Mama had her crackling green ones.

His overly narrowed eyes studied the place he was currently in. He didn't recognize his surroundings at all and would've felt afraid if Papa didn't tell him that people here wouldn't dare harm him. He knew that it had to do with his Papa's job. Though, when outside, it also brought danger since Papa was quite known to other people according to Mama.

"VOOOII!" A voice roared suddenly that made Teddy jump in surprise. "Get the hell back here, you brat!"

"You have to catch me first, peasant," A haughty, child-like voice declared arrogantly just as Teddy turned around to see a blonde boy running towards his direction, long bangs covering his eyes from view.

"You little fucker, wait 'til I catch you, you're going to scrub those damn floors clean by the time I'm fucking through with you!" The voice from earlier yelled lividly just as a teen with shoulder length silver hair came into view, a rather angry tick pulsing on his forehead. In fact, Teddy deduced that he appeared to be the same age as Dino. Something about the way the teen talked and looked though nagged at the back of his mind.

But Teddy was rather surprised to be suddenly dragged by the blonde boy as he ran.

"You!" The blonde boy demanded. "Show the prince the way around here and hide me from that hideous peasant,"

"I apologize but I am as lost as you are!" Teddy found himself responding cheerfully as he now ran side by side with the older boy. "But I know something we can do about him," He grinned rather mischievously, he didn't know that Papa and Mama worked with kids too, after all.

"And your grand plan is…?" The blonde boy, even though his eyes were hidden, Teddy could just imagine him giving Teddy a skeptical look.

He imaged what he wanted in his mind vividly, concentrating as he felt the change take place. Teddy already heard the gasp of surprise from his companion and grinned rather cunningly. His spiky black hair now fell in blonde waves, long bangs covering his eyes from view just like the other boy's. He might be smaller in form than this blonde boy but with their image moving around, it would be hard to tell.

The blonde boy gaped at him comically, after all, it wasn't everyday that you saw people morph into yourself. But the older boy regained his composure easily, Teddy was impressed.

But the dilemma lied in the fact that they could be easily distinguished by the color of their clothing. The blonde boy was wearing a purple jacket while Teddy was wearing his favorite red shirt that had been given to him by Uncle Neville as a present for his fourth birthday. Though, his eyes caught the red peeking out from the zipped line of the jacket and he already knew the solution. Cautiously, he tugged on the jacket of the boy.

"Well?" The blonde demanded impatiently, getting the gist of Teddy's plan.

"Remove your jacket," Teddy was only too happy to relay. "You have a red dress shirt underneath, it'd be too easy." He stated in an almost benign way if it weren't for the malicious smirk that was currently decorating his young face. An expression that looked too foreign on a five year old.

"This is an expensive jacket! Obviously worth more than your meagre–" The other was cut off by Teddy pointing happily behind them at the teenager who was still chasing after them. For a moment, the blonde was petulantly silent before he grudgingly removed his purple jacket and angrily threw it at the silver haired teen behind them who yelped in surprise as the clothing collided with his face.

"I'll give you another one," Teddy merely shrugged the feeling of a glare that was directed at him.

The blonde boy looked surprised before grinning widely at him, all teeth bared, and chuckled in a very disturbing manner for someone so young. But Teddy already liked him, he wondered just what kind of people his parents worked with. This boy was more interesting than Uncle Iemitsu.

"You know what?" The boy smiled toothily. "The prince thinks that he may like you after all," He decided haughtily as his smile widened into a smirk.

"I'm Theodore Lupin," He finally introduced himself, fighting the urge to scratch his forehead due to the long bangs. "But everybody calls me Teddy,"

The blonde snorted as if personally offended.

"The prince's name is Belphegor," The boy – Belphegor – introduced himself arrogantly as he subconsciously puffed out his chest in childish pride. "And the prince isn't just anybody, you fool! So I will simply address you as 'Theo'," He declared decisively.

"Cool," Teddy took it in stride since no one had ever given him other nicknames than the one that he already had. "How old are you?" That was the question that had been eating at him from the very beginning since the boy didn't look too older than himself.

"I am eight and a newly admitted member of the Varia!" Belphegor stated proudly and Teddy blinked at him in confusion.

"What's the Var–?"

The metamorphmagus didn't get to ask as the silver haired teen from earlier looked to be catching up with them, angrier than ever. It was fortunate that the two younger boys came across a crossing paths and Teddy knew that they would have to part ways. He just sent a cordial wave to the older blonde and made a beeline for the opposite direction. Though, Teddy knew that the ploy wouldn't work considering that the teenager had sharp eyes and easily followed the real Belphegor.

Teddy mentally apologized to the other, at least, he made a new friend. And he would ask Mama to replace that jacket.

And maybe he could ask Papa what the Varia was.

O.o.O

"Are you telling me that you lost the brat in just a span of an hour, Iemitsu?" Reborn glowered at the blonde as his shadow lengthened rather ominously into his original form's. The blonde in question cowered behind his desk, holding his aching stomach in a rather panicky fashion.

"He put laxatives in my alcohol!" The blonde complained instead, he really needed to get to the bathroom…

The ominous aura instantly died down in place of amusement. Reborn wondered where the heck Teddy found those. Harriet would hex him if she ever knew of how he manipulated their son into making Iemitsu's life hell. But still, the fact that the blonde let the brat get away was unforgivable. Bringing the brat with him was bad enough but if his fiancée got wind of this…

"If we don't see the brat for the next three hours, I'm going to do something much worse than just simple laxatives," Reborn threatened as he hopped off to the door.

"I really need to use the bathroom," Iemitsu admitted rather embarrassedly. "Just… take Basil with you! The boy knows his way around here!"

O.o.O

"W-What do you want?" A random Mafioso stuttered as he stared at the incredibly gorgeous woman before him.

But the woman just smiled slyly as she flipped her glossy pink hair over her shoulder and her jade eyes sparked in amusement. She put a hand over her right hip and leaned her weight on it, somewhat making the Mafioso blush. Though, her eyes roved the entrance for another person.

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for Reborn-kun," She stated with a slightly-dreamy sigh and a suddenly sharp look in her eyes.

After all, it had been a long time…

* * *

_I might have to disregard Bianchi's real age for my story since I just don't think it would match with her seventeen year old countenance in canon. Sorry about that one. As for Belphegor, I read that he joined the Varia at the age of 8 years old and since Squalo was still active, this might have been before the coup d'etat that Xanxus had planned against Nono. I finally gave in to the urge to write out Bianchi in my series. Though, she had already met Harriet and I might or might not reveal how that confrontation had gone :)_

_Anyways, don't forget to leave your suggestions and reviews.  
_


End file.
